bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Naga
Naga is a rogue Bakugan who tried to control all the power in Vestroia. In order to do so, he tried to absorb the two opposite cores but made a mistake and trapped himself within the Silent Core, while the Infinity Core was expelled to Earth. At the same time, Naga shot energy waves to brainwash the Bakugan, alterating the dimensional balance and creating the Doom Beings. Information He is a skeletal, evil, split-nosed, dragon Bakugan who was an outcast due to the fact that he and his twin-sister Wavern were not aligned with any of the six regions of Vestroia, they were known as The White Ones. He has no attribute, but pop-up effects are similar to Darkus Bakugan. He corrupted Dr. Michael and Alice Gehabich and created Masquerade and Hal-G, and leads them in his quest to take both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core, and gain the power to take over the entire universe. He is the most power-hungry Bakugan (to be nearly matched by Dharak in the third season). Also, he is the only main villain to be a Bakugan without a brawler, even though Hal-G is technically his brawler (however it can be said in reverse to many cases of evil partnerships/relationships where it is the Bakugan not the brawler who is dominant). Naga has also a deep hatred for the Battle Brawlers, especially for Dan and Drago (he caused them both to meet each other in the first place). Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Naga and Wavern were born during the Great Revolution (the conflict turned into distortion, created by the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid), as they became trapped in the empty space between dimensions. When Drago was able to get across from his Pyrus Space, he could meet them both, but Naga only cared about himself and was angry for being born powerless. After Dr. Michael went to Vestroia by accident, they met each other for the first time. Michael explained to him about the Dimensional Transporter, unaware about his true motives. At last, Naga expelled Michael back to Earth and used a Dimensional Transporter Card he got from Dr. Michael to go to Vestroia's center, where the Cores were located. After transporting himself to the center, Naga attempted to capture the powers of the Silent Core and Infinity Core, sources of negative and positive energy respectively of Vestroia, by going to them directly and absorbing them to fulfill what he believed to be his destiny. He failed, however, and was unable to control the power of the Silent Core, only being able to absorb the Silent Core after it trapped him inside; a catastrophic energy surge was caused due to the huge amount of negative energy that was released and the Infinity Core became bonded to his twin sister, Wavern, who was sucked into a portal to the human world. This disaster caused the negative energy to spill all over Vestroia and the Earth, including the Bakugan on Earth as well as creating Hal-G (from Alice's grandfather, Dr. Michael) and Masquerade (from Alice) from two unfortunate people, who were exposed to too much negative energy when Naga absorbed the Silent Core. He used them both to hunt for the Infinity Core from Wavern thus encountering the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, who were after the Infinity Core as well, to protect it from Naga. Naga also created the Doom Cards for Masquerade, to send all fallen Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. At the first season finale, he was sent to the Doom Dimension (according to Bakugan.com) while Drago became the Perfect Dragonoid and transformed himself into the new core for New Vestroia. In the other seasons, many characters mentioned Naga (or what he did) even though he is not seen. There are high possibilities that show that previously to his overload with the negative energy and his supposed death, Naga could have learned about Vestroia's link and the Bakugan' origin and corrupted the other villains (by feeding them hatred against their own kind, using the rest of his negative energy), in order to take and complete all energies of the Perfect Core, so he could be resurrected in the future. In other words, Naga may had been the one responsible for manipulating all events, considering himself the Battle Brawlers' arch enemy and the anime series' primary antagonist. Game Naga has been released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes, except Ventus and it has also been released as one of "The White Ones" as White Naga. The Subterra form of Naga has 640 Gs. It is often confused to be a type of Dragonoid and has caused many debates over if it is classified as one or not. It is quite easy to tell that it is Naga by it's automatically opening jagged horn and it's split nose. There is also a Gate Card with himself and an Ability Card called "Naga Rundown". In Japan, its Haos version in BCV-11 comes with 480 G and 500 G. Trivia *In Hindu and Buddhist mythology, the Naga are serpentine deities, often with the appearance of cobras and multi-headed snakes. *Wavern is Naga's twin sister but they don't really look alike except for their chest designs. Thus suggesting they are not identical twins but fraternal twins. *During the first season, Naga was played by Andrew Pifko in the first episode, later voiced by Ron Pardo in few others and finally voiced by John Stocker as the chosen actor to play the character. *In toy form, Naga has a horn on his head (similar to Delta Dragonoid) but in Bakugan form, it's on his back. *Wavern has 550 Gs so its possible Naga had the same since their twins but is speculated. *As Silent Naga he's a Darkus Bakugan, because of the Silent Core's power. *It is possible that Naga's influence is behind every villain group in the series, due the fact they used the similar negative energy Naga expanded. *He might have also created the Forbidden Cards (Chaos Ability X) because they use negative energy as shown when they were used on Drago (as Vexos Dragonoid). Gallery Anime Bakugan ep 36 9.png|Naga and Wavern File:Naga_Original.jpg|Naga in Bakugan Form images-2.jpeg|Drago confronting Naga. Bakugan episode 34 dub- Home Sweet Home (1-3).flv 000062375.jpg|Naga flying to the planets center File:Naga_Silent_Core.jpg|Naga trapped in the Silent Core BKN_NagaHQ_1.png|Naga's profile Silent Naga closed.PNG|Naga in Sphere Mode (closed) Silent Naga open.PNG|Naga in Sphere Mode (open) 11.jpg Game File:Naga ball.jpg|Haos Naga File:Subterra_Haos_Naga.jpg|Subterra/Haos Naga Subterra Naga.jpg|Subterra Naga Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (9).jpg|Haos Naga in Ball Form (Closed) Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (8).jpg|Haos Naga in Ball Form (Open) Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf numer 1 (7).jpg|Naga in Ball Form with feet opened File:BA312_GA_naga_21d.jpg|Naga's Gate Card Hesu.jpg|Naga's Silver Gate Card Naga Rundown.jpg|"Naga Rundown" Ability Card Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Doom Beings Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan